Be Brave
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah seorang pemuda berumur tiga belas tahun yang terlalu Tsundere sehingga menyampaikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk orang yang dia sukai saja tidak benar/"Ini dari orang yang kau suka."/"Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada orang itu, Sasuke-kun."/Sebuket bunga Lavender yang di beli dengan gratis, dan senyuman manis dari gadis itu/Ia rasa sudah cukup?/SHBF#6#Flower#


**Be Brave**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair :** **SasuHina**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **For "SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet#6#"**

 **FLOWER**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah pendek di mana seorang pemuda berumur tiga belas tahun yang entah kenapa terlalu tsundere karena tidak mau menyampaikan segala sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya dengan benar.

Di mulai dari mengingat hari ulang tahun sosok yang sangat ia sukai, gadis berambut indigo yang berbeda umur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan beberapa gadis yang ia temui sering kali.

Sosok yang menjadi teman sepermainannya dulu, dan sekarang tengah duduk di bangku Sma.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri di sebuah toko bunga yang sering ia lewati saat pulang sekolah, pemuda raven itu terdiam hampir selama lima belas menit dan entah kenapa kakinya menolak masuk ke dalam sana. Dia bingung dan malu melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang tak sengaja melirik ke arahnya.

Sampai akhirnya pemilik dari toko tersebut sadar akan keberadaan pembelinya dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum, "Adik mau beli bunga apa?" bertanya ramah seraya menunduk kecil.

Sosok itu menunduk singkat, sampai akhirnya berhasil mengadahkan wajah dengan tampak datar seperti biasanya. "Buket Bunga..Lavender," berujar singkat tanpa senyum.

Pemilik bunga itu tersenyum kecil, berjalan masuk dan memetik beberapa Lavender di dalam sana. Mengikatnya dengan sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan bunganya,

"Ini dia bunga yang kau inginkan," memberikan bunga itu pada sang anak kecil, sedikit aneh melihat anak sekecil ini membeli bunga. Apa untuk ibunya? Atau mungkin pacarnya? Ah mana mungkin, dia masih terlalu dini untuk berpacaran.

Pikiran sang pemilik sedikit tersontak saat melihat sosok itu bergegas mencari-cari uang di kantung celananya, walau dengan wajah datar sekalipun tentu saja untuk seukuran usia Sasuke. Dia masihlah terlihat imut.

'Dimana uangku, rasanya tadi aku menyimpannya di saku?' berpikir panik, saat tidak menemukan lembaran kertas itu di sakunya.

"….."

Beberapa menit menunggu, sang pemilik mulai sadar. Dia terkekeh kecil, "Adik kecil, memangnya bunga itu kau beli untuk siapa?" bertanya pelan.

Sasuke mengerjap polos tanpa sadar, dengan sifat tsunderenya ia menoleh ke arah lain, "Untuk..Hinata _-neesan_ ," berujar sembari berbisik.

Sang empunya ber-oh ria, sampai akhirnya ia mendengus pelan, menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke dan mengacaknya lembut, "Baiklah, karena hari ini kau baru pertama kalinya membeli bunga di sini, Bibi akan memberikan gratis untukmu~"

"…"

Kaget-

Wajah itu berbalik menatap bibi di hadapannya, dengan wajah seakan berkata 'Benarkah'

"Bibi tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak, ambilah bunga itu dan berikan pada kakakmu."

Terlalu senang dengan ucapan bibi itu, sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil, ia mengangguk semangat dan menunduk sekilas, "Terima kasih Bibi." Membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasuke langsung saja berlari kecil meninggalkan toko itu, tak lupa masih melambaikan tangan singkat.

Ia tidak sabar ingin menjemput Hinata-neesan di sekolahnya, kebetulan sekali kalau jam sekolahnya berakhir lebih cepat di bandingkan gadis indigo itu. Jadi dia bisa memberikan bunga ini padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiam diri dengan sabar di gerbang sekolah, bersender pada dinding seraya menggoyangkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Bel sekolah itu sudah berbunyi, menambah semangat sang Uchiha. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, dan beberapa siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sasuke tentu saja tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, dan mengintip dari balik dinding.

Mencari sosok Hinata-

"…"

Dimana-

Dimana gadis itu?

"…."

Beberapa menit menunggu, kedua Onyx itu mengerjap senang, wajah masih tetap datar tapi tidak dengan perasaannya.

Sosok yang ia cari akhirnya keluar dari gedung sekolah, Onyx itu menyipit mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya.

"….."

"Itu dia-" sebelum sempat berujar lebih jauh, kerutan alis sang Uchiha muncul. Melihat pemandangan di sana.

Hinata tidak berjalan sendiri, ada sosok pemuda di sampingnya. Berjalan dengan tertawa lebar, dan sepertinya tidak henti-hentinya berbicara. Sedangkan gadis indigo itu seolah menikmati setiap perkataan yang ia lontarkan.

Mereka terlihat senang-

"…"

Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke-

Wajah pemuda raven itu makin tertekuk tidak suka, mengeratkan buket bunga di tangannya, dan masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Dirinya sudah hampir pergi dari sana, membalikkan tubuhnya kesal. Sebelum-

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenal sukses menghentikan pergerakannya. Namun sang Uchiha malas berbalik-

Dan membiarkan sosok itu menghampirinya-

 **Tap-tap-tap-**

"Hah, hah, te..ternyata benar Sasuke-kun," suara terengah-engah, dan sentuhan pada pundaknya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus berbalik. Dirinya semakin tidak suka melihat sosok pirang yang bersama Hinata tadi ikut menghampirinya.

"….." sang Uchiha hanya diam dengan wajah dingin.

Sedangkan sosok indigo di hadapannya tersenyum kecil, "Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun bisa ada di sini?" bertanya pelan.

"Aku tidak boleh ke sini?" suara singkat dan tegas membuat Hinata kaget, gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

" _Iie_ , bu..bukan begitu, aku hanya kaget dan malah senang bisa bertemu kau di sini~"

"…"

"Hoo, siapa dia Hinata? Adikmu? Setahuku kau anak tunggal." Sosok pirang cerewet di samping Hinata makin membuat Sasuke kesal. Tanpa membiarkan Hinata menjawab, dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"A..ah, ini Sasuke-kun, teman-hyaa!"

 **Sret-**

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata cepat dan membawanya menjauh dari sosok itu.

"A..ah, baiklah, Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun!"

"Ya!"

Sapaan sampai jumpa saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, Hinata membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke. Dia sendiri entah kenapa berubah gugup, dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah-

Sebuket bunga di tangan Sasuke yang lain, kenapa pemuda ini membawa bunga?

Apa dia ingin memberikannya pada seseorang?

"….."

Tidak berani berkata apa-apa, mengetahui kalau mood sang Uchiha sedang buruk hari ini-

Akhirnya-

Sasuke lah yang bertindak-

 **Sret-**

Pemuda tiga belas tahun itu melepas genggamannya pada Hinata, membiarkan gadis indigo itu diam mematung, sebelum ia berbalik, dan-

"Ambilah."

Buket yang ia pegang sejak tadi kini terarah pada Hinata, dengan wajah menoleh ke arah lain ia memberikan bunga itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"…."

Dan Hinata kaget-

"E…eh? Aku? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Tadi ada orang yang menitipkan bunga itu padaku, katanya kau suka bunga Lavender jadi dia ingin memberikan bunga ini saat ulang tahunmu. Ambilah. Aku tidak ingin membawa benda ini lagi." Berbicara ketus.

"….."

Hinata masih kaget, sedikit bingung ia mengambil bunga pemberian itu.

Siapa yang memberikan bunga untuknya?

Naruto?

Setahunya pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja padanya hari ini-

Oh atau Kiba? Sakura? Ino? Atau teman-temannya yang lain-

"…"

Kedua manik Lavender itu menilik sikap sang Uchiha-

Bagaimana wajah dingin itu tidak mau menoleh padanya, dengan kuping yang entah kenapa memerah-

"…"

Memerah?

"….."

Senyuman kecil perlahan mengembang di wajah Hinata, menyelidik sikap Uchiha itu sekali lagi. Sikap antara marah dan malu-

Menatap buket Lavender di tangannya senang, menghirup aromanya dalam-

Ia suka Lavender dan setahunya mungkin hanya Sasuke yang tahu. Mengingat ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu suka mengumbar-umbar hal-hal seperti ini.

Apa mungkin-

"Aku suka sekali bunga ini, kenapa dia bisa tahu bunga kesukaanku ya?" bertanya dengan canda.

Sasuke masih tidak mau menoleh padanya. "Hn, tidak tahu."

"Mendapat bunga Lavender di ulang tahunku, ini benar-benar luar biasa kau tahu Sasuke-kun?" berujar sekali lagi dan sedikit terkekeh mendapati wajah dingin itu kini perlahan memerah.

"Hn."

"….."

"Hm, aku ada satu permintaan untukmu, bisa kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menoleh pelan, "Apa?"

Dan-

"Ucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan sampaikan pengganti hadiah ini pada orang itu~"

Sebelum sempat mencerna semua ucapan Hinata-

 **Cup-**

Sang Uchiha merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang lembut mendarat di pipinya, otaknya berhenti bekerja-

Hinata mengecup pipinya-

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, sebelum akhirnya menarik diri dengan malu. "Ha..hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan, to..tolong sampaikan ya." Entah Sasuke yang merasa kalau wajah gadis itu memerah atau hanya perasaannya saja.

Tapi yang pasti, tubuh Hinata berbalik cepat, berjalan kikuk, "Ayo, pulang," berujar sekali lagi.

Meninggalkannya berdiri di tempatnya.

"…"

"…."

Otaknya perlahan kembali bekerja-

Semua kemarahan di pikirannya tadi berangsur-angsur menghilang, Onyx itu mengerjap sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Ciuman di pipi-

Sampaikan rasa terima kasih ini pada orang yang memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata?

"Tidak akan kulakukan." Sang Uchiha berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata-

 **Grep-**

Menggenggam tangan gadis itu, dan tersenyum tipis, membuat sang empunya bertambah kikuk,

"Sa..Sasuke-kun,"

Menghentikan perkataan Hinata sekali lagi-

"Untuk ciuman terima kasih tadi," berujar pelan-

Seolah menunggu kalimat Sasuke berakhir, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke bawah-

"Tidak akan aku berikan pada orang lain," menyelesaikan perkataan singkatnya, membiarkan wajah sang Hyuuga memerah.

Uchiha Sasuke-

 **Cup-**

Sukses memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk yang kedua kalinya bagi Hinata.

Hm, ciuman di kening? Ia rasa sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lupakan saja tentang pemuda pirang cerewet tadi, kalau pada kenyataannya sosok Hyuuga di hadapannya menerima ciuman kecilnya ini.

 **THE END~**

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya bisa ikut berpatisipasi dengan event ini, Mushi ambil tema bunga dan saat ultahnya Hinata. Biarpun sebenernya masih jauh :'v Moga-moga readers senang :)

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
